Mangle (Toy Foxy)
Podstawowe informacje o Postaci Lokacja startowa: Kącik Zabaw Noc startowa: Noc 2 Gatunek: Animatronik - Lis Polarny Płeć: Mężczyzna Znak rozpoznawczy: Hak, Muszka, Dodatkowa głowa (Według nie kyórych to Głowa jego Papugi) Poprzednik: Foxy the Pirate Fox Wygląd: Mangle to Biało różowy lis, który podobno był piratem, wiadomo to z tond, że na Teaserze widać, że Mangle ma hak tak jak we Fnaf World. Jego rumieńce są czerwone to oznacza, że jest chłopakiem. Jego ciało jest rozwalone przez to nie wiadomo jak wyglądał wcześniej. Zwisają z niego kable. Jego dodatkowa głowa według niektórych była Papugą bo to pasuje do pirata. Jego oko i oko jego dodatkowej głowy są żółte. ma też pomalowane na różowo paznokcie. Rola w Pizzerii: Wcześniej podobno był Piratem z powodu Haka widzianego na teaserze. Najwidoczniej właściciel Pizzerii zdecydował, że Piraci znudzili się dzieciom. Teraz robi z zabawkę do składania i rozkładania. Jumpscare: thumb|left|Jumpscare Sposób dzięki, któremu robot nie dostaje się do biura: Kiedy zobaczymy, że jest w prawym wentylu musimy założyć maskę Freddyego Ciekawostki: * W plikach gry FNAF 2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z mini gierek o nazwie "He was here" Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju. * Mangle pierwotnie nazywała się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczęli przezywać go "Mangle". * "Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co oznacza "zniekształcony". * Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Ktoś oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego. Dźwięk ten przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" (Kim jesteś?). Na końcu można usłyszeć wzdychanie. Powstała teoria Mangle próbuje się z nami skontaktować mówiąc "Jak się masz?" "Kim jesteś?" A , że my nie możemy nic z tego zrozumieć Mangle wzdycha bo jest zawiedziony tym ,że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie i ścianach. * Kiedy jest w wentylacji i w biurze, widać że ma pomalowane paznokcie. * Być może Mangle była nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" co znaczy "Nowa twarz we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!". * Jest najbardziej zniszczonym animatronikiem. * Występuje w Ladies Nights. Istnieją pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, iż umieścił Mangle w Ladies Night tylko jako "dodatkową" atrakcję. Dowodem na to jest fakt, że w nocy Bonnich jest również Foxy. A w Gorączce Freddyego jest Foxy i Balloon Boy. Więc ten fakt jest jak najbardziej właściwy. * Mangle ma dwie głowy, jedna to głowa Mangle, a druga "wychodzi" z jego szyi.Powstała teoria, że jest to głowa endoszkieletu prawie doszczętnie zniszczonej papugi. * Gdy wchodzi do Prawej wentylacji, druga głowa Mangle przenika przez ściany wentylacji. To jedynie błąd gry. * Mangle jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które mają dwie fazy w korytarzu. * W nie których pokojach Mangle wygląda jak by był wklejony w bardzo dobry sposób. * Mangle przechodzi przez najwięcej lokacji. * Gdy jest w korytarzu, wygląda, jakby się witał z nami. * Mangle został ostatecznie uznany za chłopaka ponieważ było dużo informacji wskazujących, że jest płci męskiej: Phone Guy mówi o tym animatroniku "ON". Ma czerwone rumieńce, a każdy animatronik mający czerwone rumieńce jest chłopakiem. Nawet sama nazwa "Toy Foxy" brzmi Chłopacko. Galeria: ciało w mini grze poszukiwania mangle.png|Ciało Mangle w mini grze machająca ręką mangle w korytażu.png|Mangle machająca do nas ręką mangle ze fnaf 4.png|Zabawka Mangle ze Fnaf 4 w jednym z pokoi.png|w jednym z pokoi w biuże w wentylacji.png|w wentylacji w mini grze poszukiwania mangle.png|w mini grze w mini grze uratuj ich.png|W mini grze Save Them w wentylacji.png|w wentylu z foxy w korytażu.png|z foxym w korytażu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toy Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie z Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Postacie o nieznanej płci Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Postacie posiadające dusze